A blackbutler and a Mist Guardian, The twin demon
by Reni-is-ishida
Summary: Huwaa... apa yang terjadi ketika Rokudo dan Sebastian bertukar jiwa?
1. Chapter 1

~kufufu~

Gyah~~… neh fic Crossover pertamaku…

Enjoy it….

Warning : Rada OOC, aneh, geje, mual- mual, pusing, muntah …( mank efek samping obat???)

Kuroshitsuji itu milik Yana Toboso

Katekyo Hitman Reborn milik Akira Amano

Story punya saya

Pairing : Mukuro Rokudo and Sebastian Michaelis

The Black and the Mist

Tales of the twins demon

Hujan turun di kediaman Phantomhive. Seorang Butler sedang melihat keluar jendela. Melamun. Seseorang yang memakai tailcoat hitam, berambut gelap dan bermata merah. Sebastian Michaelis, nama yang diberikan 'tuan'nya untuk dirinya. Seorang demon yang mengikat kontrak dengan manusia.

" Uhm, Ano…Sebastian-san," panggil seorang maid berkacamata bulat, Mey-Rin.

" Ya, ada apa?" kata Sebastian dan langsung menoleh pada sumber suara.

" Ada apa kau berdiri di sini? Apa Ciel-sama sudah tidur?" tanya maid itu, sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

" Ah, sudah. Tidak apa- apa , hujan ini begitu aneh, menurutku," jawab Sebby yang melanjutkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

" Er, aneh….???? Ano.. saya pamit mau cuci piring dulu," ujar maid itu buru- buru pergi.

Vendicare Mafia Prison

Seseorang tahanan yang berbahaya kabur. Lelaki yang berambut biru dan seperti 'nanas' itu berhasil menipu penjaga dengan ilusinya.

"Kufufu… kalian meremehkan aku, penjaga bodoh!" ujar lelaki yang bernama Mukuro Rokudo itu.

Vongola's basecamp….

" APA??" teriak Ryohei setelah mendengar kabar dari Hibird punya Hibari kalo Mukuro kabur dari penjara.

" T-tapi,, apa dia baik- baik saja, Hibari-san?" tanya Tsuna.

" Aku tak tertarik dengan keadaannya, yang pasti aku bisa sesegera membunuhnya," jawab Hibari dingin.

" Uhm, tunggu Hibari-san. Dia juga seorang Guardian sama sepertimu," cegah Tsuna.

Hibari tak mendengar kata- kata Tsuna. Dia pergi meninggalkan Ryohei dan Tsuna.

" Apa yang kita lakukan?" tanya Tsuna dalam hati.

Back to Phantomhive

" Young master, agenda hari ini adalah membantu Vongola family untuk menyelidiki Byakuran di Jepang, apa Anda sudah bersiap- siap?" tanya Seb pada Ciel.

" Jepang? Huh? Jauh sekali, tapi baiklah. Bawakan aku sarapan dulu!" kata Ciel sambil duduk di meja kerjanya.

" Yes, my lord!" jawab Sebastian.

Setelah sarapan pagi, Ciel dan pelayan- pelayannya ( Sebastian, Finnian, Mey-Rin, Baldrado, dan Tanaka ) pergi menuju ke Jepang, memenuhi undangan dari kepala Vongola X, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tiga orang berseragam Kokuyo High School berkeliaran di pusat perbelanjaan.

" Mukuro- sama, aku senang sekali kau kembali, ya kan, kakipii?" kata Ken Joshima sambil tetap berjalan penuh semangat.

" Aku senang………….," jawab sesorang yang dipanggil 'kakipii', Chikusa Kakimoto.

" Hei, ada apa dengan ekspresimu! Datar sekali," ejek Ken.

" Kufufu… sudah lama aku tak menghirup udara segar. Segalanya sudah berubah sekarang," ujar Mukuro.

" Mukuro- sama, mau makan apa? Aku mau ke supermarket seberang," tanya Ken.

" Kufufu…. Aku mau yang enak," jawab Mukuro sambil ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan Ken dan Chikusa.

Suara derap kaki kuda terdengar dari kejauhan. Ciel sudah tiba di Jepang.

" Young master, kita sudah dekat dengan markas Vongola," kata Sebastian.

" Wahhh….. Jepang bagus juga ya????" ujar Mey-Rin takjub.

" Lihat, banyak wanita cantik di sana!" teriak Baldrado.

" Diam kalian! Kalian berisik!" kata Ciel marah.

" Young Master, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan roda kereta kita, aku akan turun memeriksa," kata Sebastian.

Sebastian turun dari kereta, dan memeriksa roda kereta kuda.

" Hmm…saya akan mencari kendaraan lain buat kita, roda kereta kita rusak, tunggu sampai aku kembali," kata Sebastian lari meninggalkan kereta kuda.

Ketika Sebastian hendak berbelok di ujung jalan yang penuh dengan gedung pertokoan, ada seseorang berpakaian seragam Kokuyo High School sedang berjalan melihat etelase toko di samping jalan.

Brakkkk…

Sebastian tak dapat menghentikan laju larinya. Sehingga dua orang tersebut jatuh karena saling tabrak.

" Maafkan saya,tuan! Tapi saya harus buru- buru," Sebastian lari secepat mungkin tanpa melihat wajah orang yang ditabraknya.

" Kufufu.. orang yang aneh," kata Mukuro sambil berdiri dan (juga) tanpa melihat wajah orang yang telah menabraknya.

Ketika Sebastian berlari melewati supermarket yang dikunjingi Chikusa dan Ken, mereka berdua telah berada di depan pintu supermarket, hendak keluar.

" Mukuro-sama, tunggu kami! Kenapa lari begitu cepat? Apa ada musuh?" tanya Ken sambil melihat kanan kiri.

" Hah? Siapa yang dipanggil oleh mereka berdua?" kata Sebastian dalam hati. Kebingungan.

Mukuro tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya sepanjang pusat pertokoan di pinggir jalan. Sampai akhirnya terdengar teriakan dari orang – orang yang duduk di dalam kereta kuda.

" SEBASTIAN-SAAANN…. Apa sudah dapat tumpangan?" ujar cowok berambut pirang yang wajahnya kekanakan, Finnian.

" Kufufu,, ada orang- orang aneh hari ini. Kenapa dia memanggilku dengan nama Sebastian?" kata Mukuro dalam hati.

Ketika Mukuro melanjutkan melihat etalase toko, barulah Mukuro sadar kalau bayangan kaca yang dihadapannya bukan bayangannya. Melainkan seorang berambut gelap, bermata merah, dan memakai Tailcoat warna hitam.

"Kufufu… orang- orang yang aneh apa hari ini yang aneh?" Mukuro tersenyum melihat penampilan barunya.

--------------------------------------------- to be continue ----------------------------------------

Author : Buwahhhh…*abis minum 4 gelas teh* akhirnya TBC juga ujung- ujungnya.

Mukuro : "Kufufu… Kenapa TBC? Padahal lagi seru- serunya."

Author : *Shock* Se-Sebastian-san, t-tapi kenapa gaya ketawanya Mukuro?"

Sebastian : " Bagaimana rasa tehnya, young lady?" *Huwaaa…. Mupeng banget dipanggil kaya gitu ma Seb*

Author : " Hah? Mu-Mukuro, t-tapi kenapa perilakunya sopan banget kaya Sebastian?"

Hah? Pada bingung kan? Hayooooo Review yak….


	2. Seb in 69, 69 in Seb

Gyahhhhh……..~kufufu~

Author : *masih shock* "Ke- kenapa kalian berdua jadi tertukar jiwa gini?"

Mukuro : "Kufufu... entahlah mungkin gara- gara tertabrak kemarin."

Sebastian : " Ah ia, aku ingat *merapikan rambutnya yang sekarang seperti 'nanas'* Kenapa rambutmu aneh begini, tuan muda? Seperti nanas."

Mukuro : " Apa kau bilang? Gaya berpakaianmu yang aneh dan terlihat kuno."

Author : " Su-sudahlah kalian berdua."

Kuroshitsuji itu milik Yana Toboso

Katekyo Hitman Reborn milik Akira Amano

Story punya saya

Pairing : Mukuro Rokudo and Sebastian Michaelis

Warning : OOC, aneh, geje, pokoknya kalo gak suka jangan diterusin baca deh..

Seb in 69, 69 in Seb

" Sebastian, kenapa kau cepat sekali kembali? Mana tumpangannya?" tanya Ciel pada seseorang yang dipanggilnya Sebastian itu.

" Kufufu... tumpangan? Untuk apa anak kecil?" Mukuro balik bertanya.

" Berani sekali kau, Sebastian! Aku adalah kepala keluarga Phantomhive," kata Ciel yang mulai tegas.

" Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau katakan, little brat! Mungkin kau memanggilku dengan nama Sebastian, tapi aku bukan Sebastian. Aku adalah Mukuro Rokudo, siswa Kokuyo High School. Kufufu," ujar Mukuro sambil meninggalkan Ciel dan pelayan- pelayan Ciel yang kebingungan.

" Cih, apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan?" ujar Ciel dalam hati.

" M-mungkin, Sebastian-san tadi habis terbentur kepalanya sehingga bersikap aneh begitu," kata Mey-Rin.

" Tidak mungkin, pasti ada hal aneh yang terjadi padanya barusan," kata Ciel tenang.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok laki- laki berambut 'nanas' berlari secepat kilat ke arah Ciel. Dia tak menyadari kalau dia dikejar oleh dua orang berbaju seragam hijau sepertinya.

" Young Master, aku kembali. Aku sudah mendapat tumpangan," kata laki- laki berambut 'nanas' itu.

" Hah? Siapa kamu?" tanya Ciel kebingungan.

" Ini saya, Sebastian, Tuan Muda," laki- laki itu menunduk dihadapan Ciel.

" Cih, Mukuro-sama apa yang kau lakukan? Bersujud pada anak kecil sialan itu?" kata Ken.

" Tutup mulut kalian! Aku tidak kenal dengan kalian semua," kata laki- laki yang mengaku bernama Sebastian itu.

" Se- sebentar, Mukuro?" Ciel mulai mengerti.

" Ya, dia adalah Mukuro-sama. Tapi, kenapa dia bertingkah aneh seperti itu? Apa kau musuh? Hah?" kata Ken mulai marah.

" Sabarlah, Ken!" kata Chikusa.

" Sebentar... Sebastian!" panggil Ciel.

" Yes, my lord," jawab Sebastian.

" Apa kau tak menyadari apa yang terjadi pada dirimu sebenarnya?" tanya Ciel.

" Tidak, Tuan," kata Sebastian.

" Coba kau lihat di kaca etalase toko itu! *menunjuk toko yang paling dekat*" kata Ciel.

Sebastian menoleh pada kaca etalase itu, ketika dia melihat bayangannya, dia kaget. Rambutnya berubah warna biru dan seperti 'nanas', memakai seragam yang sama seperti kedua orang yang mengikutinya, namun wajahnya mirip dengannya.

" A – apa ini?" kata Sebastian sambil melihat telapak tangannya.

" Hmm... apa terjadi sesuatu ketika kau mencari tumpangan?" tanya Ciel serius.

" Iya, tadi aku sempat menabrak seseorang. Dan mungkin ketika tertabrak jiwa kita tertukar," kata Sebastian masih shok melihat penampilannya.

" Ja- jadi, sekarang penampilanmu yang asli bagaimana? Kami ingin bertemu dengan Mukuro-sama, dan mengembalikan tubuhnya," kata Chikusa.

" Seperti ini..." kata Ciel sambil menunjukkan foto Sebastian yang asli. " Tadi aku sempat bertemu dengannya, dan dia berlari ke arah sana," lanjut Ciel menunujuk sudut jalan.

" Baiklah, terima kasih! Ayo, Ken, kita cari dia," ajak Chikusa.

" Juudaime, kepala keluarga Phantomhive sudah datang," kata laki- laki berambut perak.

" Baik, Gokudera-kun," kata Tsuna.

Tsuna pun keluar menemui Ciel yang sedang menunggunya di luar.

"Eh.. Mukuro? Kenapa kamu bisa dengan…" Tsuna kaget melihat sosok Mukuro disamping Ciel.

"Ceritanya panjang, Vongola X! Dia bertukar jiwa dengan seseorang yang wajahnya mirip dengannya yang Anda panggil namanya tadi," cerita Ciel singkat.

"Giannini, Spanner," panggil Tsuna.

"Ya, Juudaime?" jawab Giannini.

"Ada apa, Vongola?" tanya Spanner.

" Ada masalah disini, apa kalian bisa membuat mesin untuk Mukuro dan butler Phantomhive yang bertukar jiwa?" tanya Tsuna pada Spanner dan Giannini.

"Hmm… bisa tapi mungkin agak lama, tapi konsentrasi kita sekarang harus pada pertandingan Choice dengan Byakuran, Vongola! Jadi aku akan mengusahakan mesin itu tapi kalian harus melawan Byakuran terlebih dahulu," ujar Spanner panjang lebar.

"Benar, kita tak punya waktu untuk menunggu mesin itu jadi. Kita harus melawan Byakuran-san terlebih dahulu," sambung Shoichi.

"Sebastian!" panggil Ciel.

"Yes, my lord," jawab Sebastian.

"Kau harus sabar menunggu tubuhmu kembali, mari kita bantu Vongola menumpas Byakuran," perintah Ciel.

"Baiklah," kata Sebastian menurut.

"Tapi, kenapa pengganti Chrome, Mukuro belum datang? Kita tak mungkin memaksa Chrome untuk bertarung setelah luka yang diterimanya akibat serangan Byakuran," Shoichi mulai kebingungan.

"Tak usah khawatir, Shoichi *tersenyum* dia akan dating sebentar lagi," kata Reborn.

"Reborn, kita tak punya banyak…," kata- kata Tsuna terputus.

Tiba- tiba pintu markas Vongola terbuka. Seseorang yang memakai tailcoat hitam dan bemata merah masuk.

"Kufufu, maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu," kata orang asing itu.

"Akhirnya kau dating juga, Mukuro," kata Reborn.

"Kau masih mengenaliku, Arcobaleno Reborn?" ejek Mukuro.

"Baiklah, semua siap- siap. Kita akan menuju ke arena bertanding Choice," kata Shoichi.

Merekapun bersama- sama menuju arena bertanding Choice yang dipersiapkan oleh Byakuran.

Apa yang terjadi?

-------------------------------------- to be continued ------------------------------------------

Mukuro : "Kufufu, aku sedikit menyukai tubuh ini. Tak ada yang mengenaliku sebagai buronan Vendicare Prison."

Sebastian : "Hmm… begitukah kau memanfaatkan tubuhku? Lihat apa yang kau perbuat? Hidupku jadi tidak tenang gara- gara aku sering dikejar oleh orang- orang berbaju aneh."

Author : "Tapi, walaupun kalian bertukar jiwa, saya masih tetap cinta kalian."


	3. Choice battle and the lost Princes

Kuroshitsuji itu milik Yana Toboso

Katekyo Hitman Reborn milik Akira Amano

Plot kerajaan Archenland, Karakter Raja Lune, Cor dan Corin itu dari Narnia The Horse and HisBoy milik C.S Lewis

Story punya saya

Pairing : Mukuro Rokudo and Sebastian Michaelis

Warning : OOC, aneh, geje, pokoknya kalo gak suka jangan diterusin baca deh

Choice Battle and The Lost Princes

Tsuna beserta Guardiannya minus Chrome, Ciel dan juga pengawal- pengawalnya, Shoichi, Giannini, dan Spanner sampai pada arena Choice. Mereka datang dan disambut dengan senyuman Byakuran.

"Ja, minna… aku senang kalian dating lagi kemari," kata Byakuran sambil mengunyah marshmallow – nya.

"Hmm, jangan banyak bicara. Kamikorosu!" ancam Hibari.

"Hibari-chan, sudah tak sabar kah?" Byakuran mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Byakuran-sama, ayo kita mulai aku juga tak sabar," kata Bluebell.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai undiannya, *kok jadi kaya arisan ya?*" kata Byakuya membawa alat undian.

Hasil dari undian itu pihak Vongola menunjuk Mukuro, Sebastian dan Tsuna. Dari pihak Millefiore menunjuk Kikyo, Daisy dan Bluebell.

"Semoga berhasil, semua!" kata Shoichi.

"Juudaime, jaga diri baik- baik," kata Gokudera cemas.

"Yo, Tsuna. Gambarimasho!" kata Yamamoto memberi semangat pada Tsuna.

"Sebastian, lakukan yang kuperintahkan. Kalahkan mereka dan bawa aku pergi dari sini, aku tidak suka tempat ini," kata Ciel sinis.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian menyanggupi perintah itu.

Pertandingan Choice pun berlangsung.

"O-ho, lawanku seorang butler? Apa tidak salah?" ejek Kikyo dengan tawa khasnya.

"Kufufu, jaga mulutmu! Karena aku bukan seorang butler," jawab Mukuro.

Merekapun akhirnya bertarung dengan saling mengejek satu sama lain.

Di sisi arena lain,

"Lady, maafkan saya! Saya tidak bermaksud untuk melukai Anda, tapi ini perintah Boss saya," kata Sebastian sopan.

"Huh, maksudmu anak kecil berwajah seram itu? Memang kau dibayar berapa sama dia? Lagipula kau mirip seperti anak smp daripada seorang butler," ejek Bluebell.

"Hmm.. begitukah? Tapi asal Anda tahu, saya adalah seorang iblis dan seorang butler," kata Sebastian tenang, dan dia mulai membenci dengan badannya saat ini karena banyak orang menganggap dia 'hanya' anak smp.

Sementara di sisi yang lain, Tsuna berhasil mengalahkan Daisy. Tak butuh banyak waktu, Sebastian dan Mukuropun berhasil melawan Bluebell dan Kikyo.

"Cih, ini semakin menarik," kata Byakuran sambil melihat layar yang memperlihatkan pertandingan Choice.

Tiba- tiba…

"Selamat, Vongola! Kalian berhasil, tapi tak akan kubiarkan seorangpun menghancurkan impianku untuk membentuk dunia baru," Byakuran mulai mengambil ancang- ancang untuk melawan trio Tsuna, Mukuro dan Sebastian.

"Tak akan kubiarkan," teriak Tsuna. "Keluarlah, Nuts!" teriak Tsuna sambil membuka kotaknya.

"Hmm.. baiklah! Aku akan melawanmu juga, Tuan Rambut Putuh," kata Sebastian sambil menunjukkan lambang perjanjian di punggung tangan kanannya.

"Kufufu, boleh aku bergabung?" kata Mukuro sambil menunjukkan Hell Ring-nya.

" Kalian tak bisa melawanku," kata Byakuran sombong.

Pertarunganpun berlangsung sengit, tak hanya antara Byakuran dan trio Vongola. Tapi juga antara anak buah Byakuran dengan para Guardian Tsuna.

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu…

Serpihan sayap putih terjatuh, lalu diikuti oleh tumbangnya seorang pemuda berambut putih. Senyum mengembang di mulutnya. "Aku kalah," teriak dalam hatinya.

Byakuran kalah…

"Kerja bagus, Sebastian!" kata Ciel.

"Terima kasih, young master," kata Sebastian.

"Vongola, aku berhasil menyelesaikan mesin penukar jiwa," kata Spanner.

"Terima kasih, Spanner! Baiklah Mukuro dan Sebastian-san, bisakah kalian mencobanya?" tawar Tsuna pada dua iblis kembar itu.

"Baiklah," kata Mukuro dan Sebastian bersamaan.

Mesinpun dinyalakan, jiwa Mukuro dan Sebastian berhasil kembali ke tubuh masing- masing.

Tiba- tiba, seberkas cahaya datang… Lalu muncullah seorang pria tua agak gendut dengan memakai mahkota di kepalanya, disampingnya terdapat puluhan ksatria berkuda yang mengawalnya.

"Cor, Corin… anakku!" pekik pria tua itu.

"Ma-maf?" Tsuna kebingungan.

"Aku adalah ayah kedua orang itu *menunjuk Mukuro dan Sebastian*. Aku adalah Raja Archenland, Lune," sambung Raja Lune.

"Ta-tapi, saya tak kenal anda, tuan!" kata Sebastian sopan.

"Ini semua gara- gara penyihir putih itu yang telah menculik kalian berdua, dan membawa kalian ke dunia ini. Kalian adalah orang Archenland, negeri tetangga Narnia. Aku bersyukur ternyata kalian bisa membunuh penyihir itu *melihat Byakuran*. Dan Aslan telah membantu kami untuk mengirim ke dunia ini untuk menjemput kalian kembali," cerita Raja Lune panjang lebar.

Tiba- tiba.. Kepala Mukuro dan Sebastian mengalami pusing yang hebat, sampai mereka ambruk ke tanah.

" Kalian tidak apa- apa?" tanya Tsuna.

"Aku ingat," kata Sebastian.

"Kufufu, aku juga ingat sekarang," kata Mukuro.

"Syukurlah, anakku! Kalian telah terbebas dari pengaruh sihir penyihir putih itu. Sekarang kembalilah ke Archenland, tempat kalian disana. Aku menunggu pewaris tahtaku untuk melanjutkan kerajaan yang makmur di Archenland," kata Raja Lune.

Sebastian melihat ke arah Ciel, seketika itu juga Ciel mengangguk dan memberi isyarat agar Sebastian mengikuti saran ayahnya.

"Maafkan aku, young master," kata Sebastian.

"Sudahlah, cepat pergi dan pimpin rakyat Archenland, mereka lebih butuh kau dibanding aku," kata Ciel sinis.

"Yes, my lord," kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum.

"Kufufu, Ken dan Chikusa pasti akan sedih aku meninggalkan mereka. Chrome juga," kata Mukuro.

"Tenang saja, aku akan sampaikan hal ini pada mereka," kata Reborn tenang.

"Kufufu, aku berhutang padamu, Arcobaleno," Mukuro tersenyum.

Lalu Raja Lune pun kembali ke Archenland bersama kedua putra kembarnya, Cor alias Sebastian dan Corin alias Mukuro. Cahaya yang terang itupun redup dan hilang.

"Huwahh… aku senang Byakuran kalah. Mukuro dan Sebastian- san kembali pada ayahnya," kata Tsuna lega.

- end -

Author : " UAPAAAA? Kalian ternyata pangeran Archenland, sulit dipercaya."

Sebastian :" Aku juga, tak kusangka dia Corin *menunjuk Mukuro* adik kembarku."

Mukuro : "Kufufu, aku gak punya bayangan selama ini kalau kakakku adalah seorang Butler."

Author : *masih shock* Minna review pliz….


End file.
